Souji M. Yuuto
Appearance Souji is about sixteen years old in age although he may look a bit older then that. He had a dark complexion, sharply contrasted by his straight blonde hair. Typically he can be seen wearing an interesting looking blue coat, and a long black tie, that he hangs loosely around his neck. His eyes are a deep blue color that seem to have this odd coldness about them. He commonly keeps a pair of pistols somewhere on his person, but he keeps them concealed for obvious reasons. There are several scars around his body from all the training and fighting he's been doing since a young age, but that training has also given him a stocky build. Recently Souji physiology has begun to take more noticeable changes, such as a pair of gills located around the collar bone between the neck and shoulders. The color of his eyes changing has also begun to affect his hair as well. The most dangerous change so far are the toxins that his body has begun producing. The tips of his fingers and toes now have poisonous barbs, which at the moment are uncontrollable. He wears black leather gloves in order to avoid poisoning people. Personality As a child, Souji used to be quite cheerful and happy. He would spend all day, exploring the island he lived on, making adventures for himself. However, as he grew up he slowly became much more cold and calculating, although this may be a self defense mechanism to deal with his rather remorseful upbringing. He's rather focused on his goals, and would rather push forward then stop and take a night off to party. But, he's also level headed. He knows his own limits and tries to keep the limits of those around him in mind. He's not trying to be a king or to become famous. He just wants to change the world, and he knows he can't do that alone. He had a great hatred for the Marines, as well as his father Jack M. Taikutsushita. However, he uses this hatred to keep him going and motivation to change the world, not to actively seek out and destroy marines everywhere. He's smart enough to know that something like that would be a massive undertaking and must be treated as such. He's also smart enough to know that, being a pirate would only attract attention to himself, so he'll be staying neutral until it benefits him. Despite his rather cold exterior, there still excites that same happy kid underneath, though he'd rarely let anyone ever see that side of him. He's also a bit socially awkward due to only knowing his parents for most of his childhood. He acclimated to the real world over the past few years but he's still a bit inept when it comes to certain things. Since arriving at Crickollow, he's learned to take more time for himself and has tried to not waste his life devoted to one thing. He has an entire life ahead of him and he believes he should spend it enjoying himself. He's become much more opened and forthcoming, willing to help those he considers friends. As of now his goal was to just, see the world and enjoy his life with the friends he's made. Though if he can make some cash and send some evil assholes to jail, he's not one to complain. Background Info Souji was born and raised on a secluded island within the Grand Line with his two parents. From a young age, he spent a lot of time hanging out with his dad, learning survival and fighting techniques. And due to the various monsters and dangerous wildlife living on the island, this was greatly needed. By the age of five, he was extremely adept at fighting monsters as well as being able to recognize the difference in how the wildlife attacked. And much like his father, he was happy and enjoyed everything he did. While growing up, Souji was always taught by his dad that the marines were the scum of the earth. They were controlling, manipulative and it was thanks to them that so many were suffering. Of course, with very little contact with the outside world, he had no real option except to believe that his words were true. Like his father, Souji always had an affinity for observing someone during a fight as well as being a natural at fighting monsters. Unlike his father, however, he relied on quick attacks instead of brute force. He was however just as cheery and upbeat as his dad, always smiling and taking everything in stride. Around his tenth birthday, Souji left home to go catch a fish in a nearby river. When he returned the house was completely trashed, and there was a severely burnt body in the kitchen, gripping his mom's necklace for dear life. Nothing on the entire island could create fire except on of his father's swords. He cried for several days, weeks hoping his dad would come back or that this wasn't really his mom, but no one came back. And for the first time in his life he felt alone. Still, Souji kept his head up and his chin high, as he slowly learned how to properly take care of himself, traveling the seas. He took to training when he could and taking odd jobs when he had to, he knew that's what his father would've wanted him to do. He was enjoying his life, traveling, seeing all the things the world had to offer, but he still held that disdain for the Marines that he was brought up to have. After all, one can't shake off their upbringing so easily. After, some time he discovered, that his father was not only dead but, actually a very prominent figure of the Marines.This was a big turning point for him, as his happy go lucky attitude was soon replace by a cold calculating one. The man that he once knew, that he practically worshiped as a child, was now part of the very thing he hated. He cursed himself for being weak, for being helpless while this bastard killed his mom and left him behind for glory. His heart now cold and full of angst, he swore he'd do everything in his power to take down the Marines and the World Government. He purchased a pair of pistols, a weapon his father would never even dream of touching. He didn’t know where he was headed or what he was gonna do, but he was definitely gonna make a name for himself doing it. He’d surpass the name Jack M. Taikutsushita. He changed his name from Souji M. Taikutsushita to Souji M. Yuuto, his mother’s maiden name, so no one would figure out who he really was. Years passed, and Souji began making his way around the East Blue, training and trying to build up his own strength. He needed to start small, for what he was planning, but it would damn sure be worth the wait. Now, he just needed a crew. As the festival went on, Souji slowly began to see the world differently than he had when he first came to the island. He learned that he was young and that devoting his life to hatred and vengeance was a waste. He learned that labels were just that. Being a marine or a pirate didn't make someone evil, it was who they were and their actions that showed that. He also learned that sometimes, you can't be hesitant. You need to just follow your heart instead of your brain. By, the end of the festival, he felt more alive than he had in a long time and he had everyone he met there to thank for that. Instead of focusing on destroying the World Government and his father, Souji decided he'd try and see the world. And if he so happened to get stronger along the way, then better for him. Professions Primary Profession Sword Specialist: A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile.'' Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Secondary Profession '''Martial Artist': A combat Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Tertiary Profession Navigator: The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. While in the Grand Line, only a Navigator can completely control the path of their ship. Sailing through the Grand Line without a Navigator will cause the ship to be completely uncontrollable and may even result in the ship not even moving. This trait can be used even if Navigator is not a primary trait. Traits Professional Traits Secondary Specialty: Requires 100 Stat Points earned. This character has expanded their mastery from a single weapon or form of attack to encompass a broader selection. They can now make martial techniques exceeding rank 14, using Guns. Jack of all Trades: The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains 1 additional Professions. This trait can only be used to acquire two extra professions maximum. Navigator Treasure Hunter: With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. By Land or Sea: A truly good navigators are never truly lost. Whether it's by stars, winds, or even more subtle signs, indoors or out, a navigator can find their way. This trait allows the character to find their way through mazes, jungles, fog, and other similar forms of impediment, so long as they have a means to do so. In-Training: This is the equivalent of Fated for the character’s Professional Skills, but no paths exist for this. General traits may not be spent to purchase In-Training. x2 General Traits Hybrid Physiology: This e character is born as a cross between human and a fishman. They gain the benefits of the Giant Strength trait, and additionally may breath underwater. Their movements in water are not hampered, compared to humans who move at 1/2 natural agility. They also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. The number of traits needed depends on the species. It's wise to consult a moderator to find out the number of traits needed for your particular type. * Survivability: Like a Jelly fish his body can adapt to his surroundings, allowing him to survive in just about any type of harsh environment. * Luminescence: Souji's eyes and hair are able to glow as well as change color. Poison Tip: Like a Jellyfish, the tips of Souji’s fingers and toes possess near undetectable barbs that on contact can inject someone with jellyfish toxin. The character can use up to a quarter of their Will in techniques which involve injecting someone with jellyfish toxin. Only techniques made exclusively with points from this trait can be Poisoned Tip Techniques and cause debuffs. Fate of Cunning: By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (3 of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception score. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. x5 Technically Adept: Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Technical Mastery: Increases your technical score multiplier from 3 to 3.5. Requires Technically Adept and 150 Stat Points. Custom Traits Chi Striker: For the next 3 turns, Souji's weapon glows slightly blue, his strikes doing slightly more damage as he subconsciously uses his Chi to empower his strikes. Items Combat Style Souji's combat style revolves around his close quarter's combat skills, as well as the two pistols he wields in battle. While it may appear that he prefers to fight from a distance, he actually prefers to fight up close and personal, using his pistols like batons to attack his opponent's and firing off rounds in between strikes. He's also been known to sneak up on opponents in order to get a quick killing blow. Souji is also highly experienced in swordplay, being extremely proficient with a katana and swords akin to it. The reason he rarely uses a sword, while having to do with distancing himself with his father was not the only reason, though that reason is kept to himself. Much like his father, Souji's form of swordplay incorporates both text book slashes and stabs and forms, as well as more unorthodox methods that he may have come up with while hunting and training. With both styles Souji generally sticks to a reactionary based style, by using moves to bait and observe his opponent, before going for a quick finish. Techniques Hand-to-Hand Techniques (Rank 4)Weighted Punch: Souji swings his arm at an opponent, sometimes holding something in his hand, in an attempt to hit them with his clenched fist and strike them. The added weight from the object makes the punch have more weight behind it. * (Rank 8)Palm Strike: Souji closes his fingers instead of his entire hand and aims a strikes at the opponent. Opting to use an open palm strike instead of a closed fist, gives him slightly more range and speed on the strike. ** (Rank 12)Heavy Claw: Using both of his palms, Souji uses a double open palm strike, usually at the opponent’s solar plexus or at the center of the chest. Striking at either point will hopefully disorientation, due to either having the air knocked out of them or being the point where the heart is located. *** (Rank 19)Iron Jaw: Using one or both of his hands, Souji strikes fast at a target with incredible speed and force. The force behind the strike can actually damage or destroy iron, albeit with somewhat of a delayed effect. *** (Rank 20)' Feverous Strike': A fast and powerful strike, where Souji can move his hands from his sides to a part of the opponent's body at blinding speeds. The strike is generally aimed at the center of the chest, usually to push the air out of them. Although with the speed behind it, it may be able to crack a rib or two if lands correctly. **** (Rank 30)' Venom Jab': Moving his hands at an even faster speed than Fervorous Strike, Souji can seemingly pull his hands right from his pockets and strike at an opponent, almost like a quick draw. When using this technique, Souji generally strikes, not with his palm, but with the tips of his fingers. The strike may cause little damage, but the toxin coursing through their veins, definitely will. Agility Gun Techniques (Rank 4)Quick Shot: Souji quickly pulls out a firearm and quickly fires a shot off. * (Rank 10)Wild Shot: Using both his pistols, Souji fires multiple shots at the ground with the intent of missing, creating a thick smokescreen from the piece of ground he’s disturbing, impairing vision temporarily. If opponent’s move from where they stand, then they can very easily get hit. ** (Rank 15)Rain Storm: A much more focused and powerful attack, Souji uses both his pistols and manages to fire bullets at rapid speeds towards a target. Each bullet does at much damage as a regular shot. *** (Rank 20)Hurricane: Much like Hail storm, he rapidly fires a multitude of projectiles at a target. However, unlike Hail Storm, Souji thrusts his fists forward with each shot, giving each bullet a sort of knock back to them, almost as if each bullet has the mass of a fist. While a single bullet from this technique would only push someone an inch or so at most, the amount of bullets being shot in a continuous stream are able to push the average person at least a few meters back. *(Rank 30)' Curve Ball': A concept which most people don’t even consider to be possible. By whipping his wrist and twisting his hand, just as the bullet leaves the barrel, Souji can cause the bullet to curve, allowing it to avoid obstacles that would otherwise be in the way. Against a defense that only covers one direction, this technique is guaranteed to go around it. ** (Rank 45)' Follow the Birdy': Taking the technique of a curved bullet, Souji takes the technique one step further by performing an onslaught of curved bullets coming at the enemy with both of his pistols. Because of the movement of the bullets and that they’re coming from a multitude, enemies may have a very hard time reacting to the attack. Sword Techniques (Rank 8) Blade Drive: Holding a Sword in his hand, Souji drives his arm towards the opponent, with the hope of stabbing them with the blade. * (Rank 16) Stinger: Extending his blade, Souji dashes forward at high speed, with the intent of having his blade pierce through enemy defenses, in order to stab them. The force from the attack is great enough that if it’s somehow blocked, it can push the enemy back. This technique can pierce through iron. (Rank 4) Cross Slash: Holding a blade in his hand, Souji makes two diagonal slashes, that are perpendicular to each other. * (Rank 8)Rise: Souji swings his sword upwards towards an opponent's jaw. It goes without saying that if this technique connects, they'll probably have trouble speaking. ** (Rank 15) Pendulum: Taking a Samurai-esque stance, Souji quickly draws his blade, slashes upwards, then unsheathes it in one fluid motion. The force from the move, may cause a slight wind to form. *** (Rank 20) Pop Shredder: Spinning his sword in between his fingers like a drummer spins a drum stick, Souji manages to repeatedly spin his sword upward, which allows him to repeatedly slash at anyone within range of the attack. In order to properly use this technique, Souji as to position and angle his arm so that the spinning blade won't cut him. *** (Rank 30) Rupture: Taking the same pose for Pendulum, Souji amps up the speed, slashing so fast, that it may be hard to even see the blade in some cases. Rest assured, after a few seconds the cut will appear on whatever was struck, as the target may have become split in two. The move is powerful enough to cut straight through steel. Gallery Soma.Schicksal.600.1059664-1-.jpg|Chi is a terrible thing to waste Photo-1-.jpg|Souji as a little kid Lovey Dovey.png|Souji and Lucy sitting in a tree. Trivia *Souji's real name is Souji. M Taikutsushita. *He just recently found out he has a sister. Although for now, he's keeping that a secret. *His father's name is Jack M. Taikutsushita. *Unknown to most people, Souji is actually far more proficient with a sword then his guns. *Souji's favorite type of music is jazz. * Souji wears clothing based on Noire style novels and stories that he enjoyed as a kid. Category:Bounty Hunter